


I'm Not the One Who Needs To Be Rescued

by Kaixsenlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chastity Device, M/M, Master/Slave, Sex Slave, Stockholm Syndrome, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaixsenlove/pseuds/Kaixsenlove
Summary: Baekhyun spent his whole life as a sex slave. He didn’t know any better. Never wanted anything else and certainly didn’t think he needed to be rescued. Chanyeol spent his whole life trying to please his father; that’s why he became a doctor even though it meant giving up on this dreams.They meet for the first time when Baekhyun becomes Chanyeol’s patient.This is the story of how Baekhyun was rescued from slavery but actually Chanyeol was the one who needed to be saved.





	1. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun watches as his entire life burns down to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is cross-posted on AFF under the same username.

_100% Inspired by the_ summary _of a story on AO3 that I haven't even read yet! (And can no longer find) --- >" _[Please Let Me Cum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357864/chapters/40842128) _"_

 

**Chapter 1 - It all came down with Fire**

Baekhyun’s been wearing a chastity belt for most of his life.

They’d first placed it on him when he was about 10. At that time, so many years ago, the belt had been large and clunky and it was made of iron or steel, he couldn’t remember. It was uncomfortable to say the least and the belt hardly fit on him; it was too big. He found it hard for him to sit comfortable and even sleeping became an ordeal.

When it was hot out his belt would attract the heat burning his skin and when it was cold his belt seemed to never get warm making him shiver all day and night. But as it would become a permanent fixture in his life he learned to deal with it.

As he grew he'd be given a bigger belt still much too big and too clunky for it to be any kind of comfortable but he'd grown accustom to the belt around his waist so it wasn’t too bad for him.

When he'd grown to about 14 years old he’d been given a new _'state of the art'_ belt. It was still hard like his previous ones but much _much_ thinner. The back was made of what seemed like a very strong cotton. It never stretched and stayed firm and snug against his ass. This belt was infinity more comfortable. And Baekhyun was content with it. That is until his handlers upgraded him to yet _another_ belt a few years later.

This one was impossibly comfortable. It wasn’t made of any type of hard metal or steel but it was made of the softest material Baekhyun had ever felt against his skin.

It held his dick and balls tight against his body and felt nice and snug against his ass. He could get it wet and wear it very comfortably under his clothes _(although he hardly ever wore clothes)._ But every week or so he had to discard it for another. They reminded Baekhyun of diapers.

The last two belts he'd received in his life were never meant to keep others from fucking him like the first belt was _(the first belt was fastened with a lock and key)._ But those belts were simply to keep Baekhyun from touching _himself_.

As he grew older of course he had sexual urges and desires that he wanted to fulfill.

His handler and his handlers partners never wore a chastity belt. They hardly ever wore clothes. So there was no restriction amongst them.

He’d often watch as his handler engaged in sexual activities with his partners and Baekhyun could not help but be overwhelmed with desire himself. So he eventually picked up the bad habit of rubbing himself through the thin cloth of his chastity belt.

But he would get whipped for it.

He was to remain _‘pure and clean._ ’ No sexual stimulation was tolerated at all. He was there to provide pleasure with his hand and mouth for _others._ That was it. If he disobeyed then he’d get whipped.

So Baekhyun eventually associated any sexual pleasure he felt with punishment. And he’d learned quickly that the few moments of touches across the bulge in his belt was simply not worth the lashings from the whip. So he’d learned to just endure the pain and uncomfortable straining he’d feel down there every time his dick would swell.

His handler didn’t mind the erections that Baekhyun would get every now and then. Some handlers many not tolerate it. But he understood that Baekhyun was young and could not control his body’s reaction to all the sexual acts that were going on around him. His handler especially didn’t mind because Baekhyun only ever popped a boner for him. So he didn’t punish Baekhyun for his erections.

But there was no way in high hell he’d ever let his pet _touch_ himself or get off in anyway.

Baekhyun was just a _toy_. His only purpose was to use his mouth or his hand to provide pleasure to his handler. That was _it_.

His handler enjoyed tying Baekhyun’s hands behind his back while he fucked his mouth. The moans that would vibrate up his shaft while he rode Baekhyun’s mouth would almost leave his handler breathless.

The way Baekhyun would suck his dick and slurp around as if nothing else tasted sweeter would make his handlers knees buckle. The feel of Baekhyun’s hot and ragged breath on his neck while Baekhyun eagerly and aggressively messaged his shaft made him throw his head back in ecstasy.

His handler believed that the chastity belt provided the young man with enough sexual frustration and tension that whenever he did use his mouth or hand it would provide the best stimulus to his handlers dick.

He was convinced that Baekhyun was so good at what he did because he was physically unable to give relieve himself. Never mind the fact that Baekhyun had been used as a toy since he was 10 and had many years of practice and experience by the time his handler had purchased him.

But now Baekhyun stood outside the burning mansion he used to live in with his handler and he was still wearing the chastity belt.

There were so many noises and cars, and people running around. It was chaotic. _Disorderly_ , is what Baekhyun thought.  Completely different form the order and organization his handler ruled the house with.

The house he’d lived in for most of his life with the damn chastity belt was currently burning down to the ground his handler was no where to be seen, and Baekhyun was just standing there in the grass watching the chaos before him.

“Here,” Baekhyun jumped when he suddenly himself incased in warmth. He looked down to see a thin gray blanket had been draped across his shoulders. He looked up to see a man in uniform giving him an uneasy smile. The man rested he handing on the sides of Baekhyun’s shoulders.  

“You’re okay,” he said, “You’re safe now.” _Safe from what?_ Baekhyun thought.

It had just been a normal day. He was on his knees. His  hands tied behind his back with a raging hard-on pushing painfully against his belt. Baekhyun  remembers squeezing his eyes shut and feeling tears slip past his eyes while his handler fucked his mouth. Today he’d been particularly rough.

And then all of a sudden the rough hands that had been gripping his hair tightly released their hold. And then his handler slipped his dick out of his mouth.

When Baekhyun opened his eyes that’s when the chaos had begun. There was a big boom and then literally half the fucking house had caved in. Then a fire started. Baekhyun didn’t know what was going on but he was suddenly thrust back by the pulse an explosion which had suddenly erupted.

Then there were hands on his face and arms and screams and then Baekhyun realized he’d closed his eyes again. This time he was too afraid to open them.

His ears were ringing form the explosion but he was able to make out his handlers panicked voice telling him to, ‘ _Get the fuck up,’_ and _‘Move, now!_ ’ So Baekhyun did his best to get the fuck up and he did.

Then his hands were suddenly untied. Baekhyun opened his eyes but when he did all he saw was fire and smoke. He looked around himself quickly and called for his handler but got no response.

He started coughing and wheezing and his eyes burned from the smoke. His instincts kicked in and he began to move. He knew the house. He knew where he was. So he knew how to get out. And that he did.

Once he made his way out he saw women in blue and white uniforms some with green vests on. He saw men in yellow with big yellow hats on. He saw large dogs on leashes barking aggressively and the scene frightened Baekhyun. _Who were these people? Were they the ones who caused this destruction?_

Baekhyun ran as far away from the uniformed strangers and the fire as he could which wasn’t very far. He’d collapsed on his hands and knees coughing in the front yard of the house directly adjacent the fire.

Eventually once he caught his breath, he turned over and stared at stars in the night sky. His breathing was ragged and he’d placed a hand on his chest as if to steady his heart beat.

 _Where’s master?_ He was thinking of his handler. Was his master okay? Did he need Baekhyun. Was he safe? Did those evil men and women in the uniforms get to him?

He eventually stood up and just watched the scene before him because _what could he do?_ Where could he go? He’d never been further than the front lawn of the house.

All he’d done now was run across the street and it was the furthest he’d ever been from the house. The furthest he’d been from his _master_. And now the house he’d practically grown up in was burning down. He didn’t know what to do.

So he stood there watching the fire rage on, listening to shouts and screams. He stood there seeing people he’d grown up with get their hands tied behind their back before being packed in black and white cars or escorted away on a bed with wheels in a vehicle with blaring lights.

That’s when the man with the blanket came.

“That man can’t hurt you now,” he said. _Who?_ Who was the man that was hurting him?

Baekhyun wanted to ask so many questions but he’d been so overwhelmed with what was going on. He looked calm on the outside but inside a storm was raging. He was scared, and confused, and when he’d lifted his hand up to push the stranger away he realized it was completely covered with blood.

He pushed the blanket off his shoulders looking for the source of the blood. But he didn’t find it. His vision got blurry and his speech was slurred when he attempted to ask the man where his handler was.

Suddenly the whole world was spinning and Baekhyun felt like he was flying but downwards. The last thing he heard before he fell in the arms of the man with the blanket was, “ _Shit_.”

 


	2. It's a belt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun wakes up in the hospital not fully understanding his life was changing.

**Chapter 2: It’s a** **_Belt_ **

 

“Where's my belt?”

 

His hand stilled on the clipboard. He looked down from the chart he'd been writing on to see a pair of wide hazel eyes looking back at him. He looked back at his chart and continued writing.

 

“Your _belt_?”

 

Chanyeol had been present at the time the boy with these wide hazel eyes had been admitted into the hospital. The boy was unconscious at the time and he was practically naked save for a very _thick_ pair of underwear he'd been wearing.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” the boy sounded worried. “I must have been wearing it.” Chanyeol kept writing. “I-its not on me now. _Where is it?”_ The boy bit his lip and started fiddling with the edges of the blanket that was covering his body.

 

Chanyeol stopped writing again and his brows furrowed together. _What belt?_

 

He looked at the boy quizzically. His young patient seemed to look frightened now.

 

The boy had not even been wearing pants let alone a _belt_. When he’d been admitted to the hospital all he had on him was a pair of underwear and by the looks of it he’d been wearing that underwear for a _long time_. It was entirely too tight. His backside had sores that seem to have gone untreated and unnoticed by the boy. Chanyeol noticed his genitals were underdeveloped and misshaped and his testicles, while seemingly fully developed, appeared to not have fully descended.

 

Why on earth he’d want that underwear back on after it seemed to have caused so much damage to his body Chanyeol didn’t really understand. But he was very aware of the youngster’s situation and realized that maybe his young patient didn’t fully comprehend the situation.

 

Chanyeol looked at the boy and saw those big hazel eyes looking back at him. He grabbed his stool, set the clipboard on the bedside table, sat down, and smiled.

 

“My name is Dr. Park. What’s yours?” He had been instructed to notify the police immediately once this patient had woken up. He suspected they wanted to ask him questions about his captor. But he didn’t really like the idea of the police coming to the hospital _again._ Their presence had caused a great disturbance within the hospital. When they came they started a big scene and distressed a few of his patients. Chanyeol didn’t like that.

 

He especially didn’t like the media frenzy his patient brought.

 

The boy was escorted in an ambulance by a large entourage of police officers and cop cars. They whisked him in and by-passed all the normal hospital protocol as if he was a high profiled celebrity. But given the situation, the boy practically _was_ a celebrity _. (Chanyeol would never give a celebrity special treatment_ anyways _but his father insisted that this boy be admitted immediately regardless or whatever process the hospital had in place.)_

 

The boy came to the hospital almost naked with no identification and he was unconscious, so Chanyeol had no idea who this boy was or his age. He did his best to treat him under the circumstances but given the overbearing police involvement and lack of knowledge of his medical history it was extremely difficult. Chanyeol couldn’t even fill out the paperwork for his patient until now, which was three days later.

 

“Baekhyun,” His voice was small, and he seemed freighted. Which Chanyeol completely understood. “My name is Baekhyun. I need my belt, _please_.”

 

Chanyeol sighed. “If you’re talking about the underwear you were wearing before. It’s been handed over to the police.” The only thing the boy owed was that damned tight underwear and the police took it as evidence.

 

He gestured toward the boy on the bed, “We put you in the hospital gown instead. Your underwear was too restrictive and was causing deformation to your lower body. The gown should be more comfortable.”

 

Baekhyun licked his lips and nodded. Chanyeol smiled. It seemed he understood.

 

“But my master will be upset if I’m not wearing my belt.” Chanyeol felt his body stiffen at the mention of a _master_. “ _Please_ if I could have it back…”

 

He’d heard the story about the boy. This poor young man lived in a house as a slave. The man turned out to be the CEO of some foreign company but apparently, he had strong ties to human trafficking. It all sounded very fictional to Chanyeol but here was this boy, a victim, requesting his underwear back so his master doesn’t get mad. Chanyeol shook his head.

 

“He’s not…going to be around anymore,” He wasn’t exactly sure what to say or if he should even be the one saying it. The boy should really talk to a therapist, but he was obviously distressed and Chanyeol wanted to comfort him. “So, it’s okay that you’re not wearing, uh, the _belt_.”

 

“Oh...” The boy seemed to understand a look of realization flashed across his face as he looked away. “So, he sold me.” He said it so matter of fact as if it were normal to buy and sell another person. Chanyeol was wondering exactly what type of life this boy was forced to live. “Then are you my new master?”

 

Chanyeol’ s eyes widened. The boy sounded so hopeful. Chanyeol stupidly pointed to himself. “Me?” He shook his head, “Oh no, no, no. I am your _doctor_. Dr. Park. I do not own you in anyway. I’m just here to help you get better.” He chanced a smile and hoped the boy would understand.

 

But he didn’t.

 

“Okay,” Baekhyun finally sat up in the bed and the blanket slide down revealing the boys small frame covered in the hospital gown. His cheeks were hallowed and there were shadows under his eyes.

Chanyeol liked his lips and his fingers twitched.

 

He was obviously malnourished and Chanyeol immediately started thinking about treatments he wanted to start to get him to a healthy weight. He was eager to treat this boy but had to wait. This wasn’t a normal patient he couldn’t just start treating him. There were too many parties involved; too many people to notify. He just wanted to get started. The sooner the better. Being a doctor wasn’t his first dream, but he was dammed good at his job and passionate about his patients.

 

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun took in his surroundings.

 

Since Baekhyun was considered a high-profile patient he’d been placed in the furthest wing with a private room. The room was bigger than necessary in Chanyeol’s opinion, but it had a great view of the garden and the bathroom had a very large tub that even Chanyeol was jealous of. He hadn’t even known this room existed until his father gave him instructions to usher the patient to the furthest wing of the hospital.

 

The boy looked at him again and Chanyeol held his breath, “So will I be sold once I’m better? To a new handler?”

 

Chanyeol could not believe what he was hearting. _What kind of life had this young man lived?_ Baekhyun honestly thought he was going to be bought and sold as if he were property. He seemed to have a hard time understanding the situation and Chanyeol was beside himself on what to do about it.

 

“Baekhyun,’ he had started talking before he even knew exactly what he was going to say,”...no one - You aren’t here to be sold. No one is going to buy you.” Baekhyun frowned. “We don’t sell people here.”

 

“Then...am I going to die? Am I being discarded?” _Discarded?_ He didn’t even look sad. Chanyeol thought that if he were under the impression he was going to die he’d probably panic. He’d be emotional, beginning for his life maybe. But this boy just asked him if he were going to die as if Chanyeol were going to take out the trash.

 

“ _No_ , you will not _die_. We are not going to discard you.” He hesitated. The boy looked confused so Chanyeol decided to use another tactic. “You are free now. No one will own you again. You cannot be bought and sold.”

 

Realization seemed to dawn on the boy’s face. _Finally_. But he let out a very disappointed, “ _Oh_.”

 

 _Why is he disappointed?_ Chanyeol didn’t understand but he didn’t engage the boy in conversation anymore. He picked up his clipboard to finish his writings.

 

Chanyeol suddenly stood up. He asked the boy if he was hungry and promised to send a nurse to his room with food. As he left the room, closing the door behind him, he made a note on his documents. He wrote ‘ ** _JUNMYEON’_** in big uppercase letters even going as far as to trace over each letter over and over again, so the name became bolder. Of course, this boy was going to need a therapist that was already on the books to get him one but after that interaction Chanyeol decided he was going to need a _good_ therapist.

 

Junmyeon had his work cut out for him.


	3. Trust Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun's got trust issues.

Baekhyun didn’t understand.

 

“So, I don’t have a home.”

 

“Well you live here now.”

 

“But you just said I would only be staying here _temporarily_ , until I got better.”

 

“Yes, but-“

 

“So really I don’t have a home at all. A home is permanent. This,” Baekhyun waved his hand around the office referring to the hospital as a whole. “is not _permanent_.” Baekhyun crossed his arms and looked his therapist directly in his eyes with defiance.

 

Junmyeon stared back at his patient.

 

When they’d first started their sessions a few months ago Baekhyun seemed so fragile, innocent, and even a little nervous. It was clear he was the victim of some sick bastards disgusting sexual ploys and Junmyeon’s heart went out to the boy.

 

His body was severely malnourished making him look smaller and younger than he actually was. They were all shocked to hear Baekhyun confess he was twenty-three years old. At the time he looked no older than _twelve_.

 

It had been so heart breaking and such a pain at first for Junmyeon to try and explain the situation to Baekhyun. It seemed like Baekhyun at first had a hard time understanding and his body was so weak with fatigue and neglect.

 

But as time went on and the months past Baekhyun gained a healthy weight and began to appear his age. Which the hospital staff including Junmyeon were thankful for.

 

What Junmyeon was _not_ thankful for was the snarky attitude that Baekhyun seemed to have hidden under his seemingly innocent face.

 

He stared back at Baekhyun who seemed to always bear a frown. They were in his office at the hospital. They met three or four times a week as he figured that someone who’d gone through such a traumatic experience would need a few sessions a week to cope. However, Baekhyun seemed to use these sessions to lash out at Junmyeon for one reason or another. Today, Baekhyun seemed to be upset over the fact that he didn’t have a place to call his own. Junmyeon’s heart ached for him.

 

“ _Well_ ,” he began. He could already feel a migraine forming. “For _now_ this place, the hospital is your home until a suitable place is found for you.”

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “You mean this is my _prison_ until you deem me _‘not too crazy to be locked up_ ’ and then you’ll move me to some..some” Baekhyun always started stuttering when he got worked up. “…some _halfway_ _house_ for crack addicts were I’ll end up selling my ass for cash and sucking dick for blow!”

 

Junmyeon blinked again.  Baekhyun had a big imagination.

_Maybe we shouldn’t let him watch those crime shows_ , he thought. Junmyeon knew Baekhyun might be more than a little lonely so he’d asked Chanyeol to install a smart tv with Netflix on it, so the young man could have a little entertainment.

 

“Look-“ Junmyeon attempted to explain to Baekhyun _once again_ that he had an overactive imagination and should really think these conspiracy theories _(because that’s what they were)_ through, because they absolutely never made any sense.

 

They weren’t going to dump him in a halfway house for God’s sake! What type of people does he think they are? But before he could finish the deafening buzzing of the alarm on his phone sounded off. He looked over his desk to see his phone move with each buzz of the vibrate. The alarm had been something Baekhyun insisted upon as there had been a few sessions that extended beyond the usual hour and Baekhyun began to complain that hearing Junmyeon’s voice for longer than 60 minutes was even more inhuman than Baekhyun being kept as a sex slave all his life.

 

Baekhyun smirked, “See you next week doc.” He suddenly stood up, saluted his therapist _(why he did that Junmyeon doesn’t know_ ) and then rushed out the door before his therapist could protest.

 

Junmyeon sighed and turned off the alarm.

…… -……- ……- ……-

 

Chanyeol sat at a table outside the hospital. The table sat behind the hospital next to a path leading up to an entrance which read ‘EMERGENCY’ in bold white letters in front of a glowing red sign.

 

He looked at his phone casually scrolling through Instagram while he ate a bag of chips. He didn’t always get to enjoy his lunch break. Being a doctor meant he always had to be ready to assist but today had been relatively peaceful. The sun was shining there were few a clouds that floated in the clear blue sky. There were even birds chirping happily and patients and nurses walking around lazily, laughing and enjoying the afternoon. The hospital itself seemed unusually peaceful .

 

“I don’t know what to do with that guy.”

 

Chanyeol looked up from his phone to see his friend and colleague, Junmyeon, plop himself down with an audible, ‘ _humph_.’ He looked back at his phone.

 

“Another tough session with the kid?” Chanyeol knew that Junmyeon had a tough time treating Baekhyun. It had been quite a while since Chanyeol treated Baekhyun directly. After Baekhyun began showing signs of a speedy recovery, Chanyeol began to turn his attention to his other patients who he felt needed his one on one attention more _. (And it wasn’t totally because the kid and his backstory completely freaked Chanyeol out.)_

 

Baekhyun became a regular for Junmyeon rather than Chanyeol. Although he had a few physical conditions that still needed to be treated Chanyeol thought Baekhyun’s mental condition required much more attention. So, he didn’t see Baekhyun at all really. Chanyeol would check his chart and if anything needed to be done he’d just send the nurse.

 

“He’s not a _kid_ ,” Junmyeon shook his head and began unraveling his Subway sandwich. “He’s just..” He sighed and looked up at Chanyeol. Feeling the eyes of his friend on him Chanyeol looked up from his phone. “He has trust issues for sure. He keeps thinking we’re going to abandon him.” Junmyeon shook his head and gave attention back to his sandwich. Chanyeol looked back down at his phone and waited for his friend to continue. “He needs a friend I think. He needs someone to talk to.”

 

“He has you,” Chanyeol double clicked on a picture of a model who took a selfie pic with hut ass taking up most of the shot.

 

“He doesn’t trust me. He sees me as one of the people who turned his world upside down.” Chanyeol looked up and he saw Junmyeon looking at his sandwich but not eating it. His friend was always so personally invested in his patients. If they didn’t’ do well it meant that Junmyeon would only work harder for them. He smiled.

 

“He’ll learn to trust you Junmyeon.” Chanyeol went back to looking at his phone.

 

“I hope so.” Junmyeon took a bite out of his sandwich.

 

……-…..-……-……-

 

Sehun has visited room 307 many, _many_ times over the past few months at all hours of the day.

 

He wanted to see the sex slave patient.

 

As soon as the story broke out over the news about a sexual deviant keeping little boys and girl’s prisoner in his multimillion-dollar mansion there were floods of paparazzi and news crews that had flooded all the hospitals where the victims were being treated at. The story intrigued Sehun but what really peaked his interest was that the news reported one of the alleged victims were housed at none other than the only hospital where his father was the head of the board of directors and his older brother, Chanyeol, was one of the leading doctors.

 

He had no doubt that his father had hatched up some scheme to have the kid brought to that hospital and manipulated the situation for Chanyeol, his eldest son, to be the doctor in charge of the patient.

 

It didn’t take Sehun long to charm the nurses into spilling the beans on all things related to the sex-slave-victim.

_“He’s like 12  years old.”_

_“He cries for his diaper every night.”_

_“I heard he only ate from the ground like a dog.”_

_“They told me he wore a collar.”_

 

Sehun wasn’t sure how much of what he heard was the actual _truth_ and not rumor but he was able to weasel out a few tid bits which he believed for sure were _facts_.

 

_“His name is Byun Baekhyun. At least to poor guy remembers his name.”_

_“He’s in the far end of the west wing. Room 307. Now, get the hell away from desk Sehun.”_

 

The first time Sehun visited the room he found it to be empty. Looking at his phone he saw it was 12:30 in the afternoon. _Lunch time._ Of course, he wasn’t there he might have gone to the cafeteria to eat. Sehun would have gone to look except he didn’t know what he looked like, so he waited and _waited_. But when 12:45 rolled around _(What? He wasn’t going to wait_ that _long. He had things to do Afterall)_ he decided to call it a day and he’d try again another time. Except every time he visited the room he never found the boy. He was starting to wonder if the boy even lived at the hospital at all.

 

So, after his last attempt to get a glimpse of the boy failed he begrudgingly made his way out the hospital doors and plopped himself down on one of the benches outside.

 

He could see his brother, Chanyeol, and his friend, Junmyeon, sitting at a bench. He rolled his eyes but smiled. Junmyeon had that angsty look on his face that he always had and Chanyeol, of course, was on his phone.

 

“Do you have a cigarette?” Sehun looked to his right.

 

He saw a man who was clearly a patient _(the hospital garb was a dead giveaway)._

 

“Uhm, no this is a hospital sir.” The man blinked at him.

 

“So?”

 

“So, you can’t smoke when there are patients who are sick and dying.” Sehun rolled his eyes.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” The man seemed genuinely surprised, as if he had no idea how hospitals worked.

 

The man sighed and leaned back on the bench. Sehun watched as he closed his eyes and lifted his face towards the sun.

 

Sehun smirked as he took in the appearance of the patient.

 

_He’s a cutie._

 

He let his eyes wander a bit until he heard the man speak again.

 

“You must be some kind of desperate if you’re checking out a _mental_ _patient_.”

 

He looked back up and met the stranger’s eyes which were alive with amusement.

 

Sehun smirked. “Mental patient, huh?”

 

The man nodded. “Mhmm”

 

“Well that explains the stupid question about the cigarette.” He leaned back and crossed his arms. He missed his chance yet again to see the sex slave boy, so he’d settle for busing himself with conversation with the cute mental patient on his bench.

 

The man gave him a small smile before he resumed his sun bathing.

 

“Stockholm Syndrome, brainwashing, depression, mood swings, anxiety…” the man rattled off a bunch of different disorders and symptoms but Sehun was only interested in the first two named.

 

“ _Stockholm_ _Syndrome and brainwashing?”_ He arched an eyebrow. “Those are mental disorders? I’m intrigued. Okay, lay it on me. What’s your story?”

 

“Well,” the boy never turned his head or opened his eyes. He was apparently enjoying the sun rays. “I don’t know if they’re disorders but they are definitely terms my therapist throws around.” The man shrugged and smiled at Sehun before moving his gaze to the table Chanyeol and Junmyeon were sitting at. “He’s over there.” He nodded his chin towards their table. “You can always ask him or anyone for that matter. I’m pretty famous around here.” He winked at Sehun.

 

This guy was something else.

 

“You know,” Sehun began. “For someone with so many mental ailments you sure are full of yourself. Are you sure egotistical isn’t on the list as well?”

 

The man next to him laughed.

 

“I don’t think that’s a mental disorder. That’s like a fucked-up personality trait or something.”

 

Sehun pulled his phone out of his back pocket. “Well, let’s look and see.”

 

He googled egotistical and all they could see were text book definitions but nothing about it being a mental disorder.

 

“Looks like you’re right, crazy,” Sehun nodded his head. “It says, _‘_ _excessively conceited or absorbed in oneself;_ _self-centered,’_ but nothing about being insane.”

 

He looked the man in the face and the patient laughed again. Sehun smiled.

 

He liked this guy, he understood Sehun’s sense of humor and didn’t take offense when Sehun called him ‘ _crazy_.’

 

He held out his hand. “Sehun.” He introduced himself.

 

He saw the patient next to him hesitate and then tentatively lift his hand to shake the one extended to him.

 

“Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun.”

 

Sehun’s jaw dropped.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think? I’d like to hear.
> 
> (Please excuse the spelling and grammar mistakes.)


	4. That's Kinky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun and Baekhyun are best friends. Chanyeol has a new procedure for Baekhyun

“That’s just gross.”

 

Sehun had waited 3 weeks, okay. _THREE WEEKS_ into their friendship before he asked Baekhyun to show him his disfigured tid bits.

 

He’d learned from the nurses that Baekhyun had been wearing very restrictive underwear _(chastity belt is what Baekhyun had called it)_ for most of his life which seriously hindered the development of his genitals.

 

As Sehun stared at his friends exposed genitals he felt, for the first time since their friendship began, _pity_. He took a glance at Baekhyun’s face only to find his friend staring back at him with a small smile. There was no blush or shame on Baekhyun’s part at having his hospital pants pushed down to his thighs while holding his shirt up over his stomach.

 

“It’s bent in two places...” Sehun was beginning to feel an ache in his own private areas just looking at Baekhyun’s’.

 

“Yeah.” Baekhyun shrugged. He shrugged as if it was normal. As if he truly didn’t care or mind that there was no possible way for him to use his dick properly.

 

“How do you pee? Do you need a catheter? How would they even get one up there?”

 

“When I have to pee I just…” Baekhyun grabbed his penis and squeezed it real tight until it was somewhat straightened out. Sehun backed away and gasped at the action, albeit a little dramatically. “And then I just push, and the pee comes out.”

 

“Doesn’t that hurt!”

 

Baekhyun winced. “A little.”

 

“I feel so sorry for you.”

 

Baekhyun laughed. “Please don’t. Your brother said there’s some experimental procedure that can kind of fix it.” Baekhyun laughed again at Sehun’s hopeful looking face. “But it’s foreign and _extremely_ experimental. It’s not exactly legal is what he was telling me so...” Baekhyun didn’t finish his sentence he just shrugged his shoulders and pulled up his pants. He wasn’t wearing any boxers.

 

After they’d met that day on the bench, Sehun offered to take Baekhyun out and get him those cigarettes he’d been asking for. Baekhyun’s eyes lit up at the suggestion. They had to do a little bit of mission impossible to get out of the hospital with no one noticing but after that history was made. They became friends.

 

Sehun learned that Baekhyun didn’t actually smoke he just wanted to do something to piss off his therapist, Junmyeon. Sehun tried to explain that Junmyeon was a really nice guy and maybe Baekhyun should try to get to know him but Baekhyun had retorted that Junmyeon had a giant pointy stick up his ass to which Sehun could not disagree.

 

Sehun quickly learned about Baekhyun’s past and his captor. He was quick to ask questions and Baekhyun didn’t seem to mind answering them. After a while he’d offer up information about himself freely without Sehun having to ask. That’s how he learned that Baekhyun desperately missed his captor. But Baekhyun would often and _affectionately_ refer to him as _master_.

 

There had been one night when Baekhyun felt particularly homesick and he’d cried into Sehun’s chest. He had a dream that everything was normal, and he was with his master cuddling in bed like they did every morning but when he’d woken up he found himself cold and alone in the hospital. Reality had hit him, and he realized his master was gone and Baekhyun was by himself in a strange place with strange people. Sehun desperately did his best to let Baekhyun know that he wasn’t alone anymore because he now had a friend and that friend would never leave him behind and that friend was Sehun. He will never forget the small and genuine smile Baekhyun gave him after the comment.

 

So now Sehun stood before Baekhyun three weeks into their relationship staring at his best friends’ junk. That’s how fucking close they are.

 

Sehun nodded to what Baekhyun said _(Of course his brother would suggest some illegal albeit dangerous procedure to correct the issue. Sehun internally rolled his eyes.)._ He briefly and subconsciously palmed his private area. He was suddenly extremely grateful for his privileged and _normal_ upbringing.

 

“How do you masturbate?” Sehun blurted the words out before he could even think. Maybe asking a victim of _sexual abuse_ how they _masturbated_ wasn’t exactly appropriate.

 

Baekhyun laughed again. “I don’t.” He really was without shame.

 

“You don’t?”

 

Baekhyun shook his head. “I never have.”

 

Sehun almost fainted at the confession.

 

**……-……-…..-……-…..-**

 

“So, this is how it works,” Chanyeol pulled a piece of flabby rubber out of a white box that was sitting on Baekhyun’s bed. It looked like a tan condom. “We slip this on over your penis.”

 

Baekhyun had not seen his doctor for months but suddenly a few weeks ago he showed up in Baekhyun’s room proposing that Baekhyun should try some experimental procedure out of Canada that can correct the shape of his penis.

 

Baekhyun had already expressed that he wasn’t particularly concerned with his penis shape but Chanyeol insisted that he walk out of the hospital one day as the _‘Perl of Perfection,’_ so Baekhyun guessed that meant for _Chanyeol_ to be seen as a good doctor he had to fix Baekhyun’s penis shape, so everyone could give Chanyeol praise.

 

“Then twice a day everyday we’ll hook it up to this.” He showed Baekhyun a machine with a bunch of tubes.” The tubes hook up with small slits made in this thing.” Chanyeol held up the condom looking rubber material. “You’ll have to wear this all day long. We will switch it once a week for another and wash the previous one. The whole prosses is only about three or four months. For three months you’ll wear this thing and for the next four to six weeks we will run a serious of tests on your penis to see how everything is. If all goes well your penis should be straightened out and normal.” Chanyeol smiled at the end of his little speech.

 

Baekhyun was fully aware that Chanyeol had been avoiding him so to show up all these months later with this weird procedure that Baekhyun didn’t really care for anyway, irked him.

 

“What if I don’t want to do it?” He crossed his arms over his chest, a tale tell sign that he was about to argue.

 

“Well don’t you want to be normal?” Chanyeol instantly regretted his words. He shifted where he was standing in front of Baekhyun and tried to explain. “I mean once you get out of here that means you can leave everything from your old life behind. Chanyeol pointed to Baekhyun’s crotch. “Fixing that is one of the last things and then you can forget about your master or whatever.”

 

Baekhyun pursed his lips. He had no problem with his so called, _past life_.

 

He wasn’t even aware that the way he’d been raised was wrong or illegal. The day his childhood home burned down was the day his life fell apart. It was the day he was taken away from his beloved master.

 

Everyone kept telling him his life, his master, was wrong and bad and illegal but that’s all he ever knew. Even though people kept saying he was rescued he felt like he was in prison now. He’d had more freedom in his handler’s house than he did in this damned hospital. If it wasn’t for his chance encounter with Sehun he’d be permanently restricted to the hospital grounds but luckily for him Sehun would sneak him out almost daily.

 

“Sehun sneaks you out?”

 

“What?” There was a moment of silence. That’s when Baekhyun realized that everything he thought he’d been saying in his head he’d actually spoken out loud. The only think that Chanyeol seemed to be concerned about was that his little brother, Sehun, would sneak Baekhyun out. 

 

“You mean Sehun my little brother? How do you even _know_ him?”

 

“Wait,” Baekhyun tried to think of something to say quickly to cover up his confession.

 

But it was too late. Chanyeol sighed and shook his head. He motioned for Baekhyun to come forward. Baekhyun didn’t move.

 

“Look,” Chanyeol grabbed the condom looking thing. “If you put this on for the next two or three months I won’t say a thing about my baby brother sneaking you out.” Chanyeol looked back a Baekhyun expectantly.

 

“I’m a grown adult. I can do what I want.”

 

“Yeah, except we both know you _can’t_. You’ve been made a ward of the state due to your particular situation and you’ve currently been deemed unfit to take care of yourself hence why you’re basically living in a fucking hospital.” Chanyeol was giving up professionalism. There was no point when it came to Baekhyun.

 

The patient pursed his lips and looked at the floor. He didn’t know any of that. It’s not like he ever asked but now it was confirmed. He really was a prisoner here in the hospital.

 

“ _Fine_.” He hissed the words out and snatched the condom thing from Chanyeol.

 

“Great!” Chanyeol smiled and clapped his hands together. “Now, you might need help putting that on.”

 

He walked over to one of the cabinets in Baekhyun’s room and pulled out a pair of gloves and a bottle of some sort.

 

“Can you pull your pants down please?” Baekhyun complied but looked at Chanyeol warily.

 

“What is that? What are you going to do?”

 

Chanyeol rolled the gloves over his hands and snatched the condom thing from Baekhyun then he slicked it up with the jelly form whatever bottle he’d grabbed.

 

“It’ll be easier to put on if I do it for you and if it’s all slicked up. Ready?”

 

“No.”

 

But Chanyeol ignored Baekhyun’s words. He pushed his patient back until he sat down on the bed. Chanyeol sat himself down in the little rolly chair. He held Baekhyun’s penis in one hand while he began to roll the rubber on with the other.

 

The condom thing was much thicker than an actual condom. His movements were slow and meticulous, and he followed the curvature of the dents in Baekhyun’s penis as he rolled the rubber on.

 

“There. That wasn’t so bad was it?” Chanyeol looked up at Baekhyun to see Baekhyun smiling. “What?”

 

“I used to do this for my handler all the time.” Baekhyun suddenly gave his doctor a wicked smiled. “I’d roll it on slow for him just like you did for me.” He winked at Chanyeol. “And here you guys had me thinking my whole life was out of the ordinary, but you just slicked up your fingers and rolled a rubber on me like you’ve had _loads_ of practice.”

 

Chanyeol frowned at Baekhyun’s words. He sat back in his chair and pushed himself a bit, so the chair rolled back and away from his patient. Baekhyun was still giving him an evil grin. It was obvious he was trying to make Chanyeol uncomfortable _. It was working._

 

Chanyeol took off one of the gloves and walked over to the machine which had the many tubes.

 

“What’s wrong doc? Did I say something wrong?”

 

He pulled the tubes and walked back to his seat the machine following close behind him as it was pulled along by the tubes. He began hooking the tubes up in the tiny slits that were in the rubber on Baekhyun’s penis.

 

Baekhyun remained silent after seeing that Chanyeol wasn’t going to respond to his banter.

 

Chanyeol stood up again and turned on the machine. Baekhyun watched him turn the nob all the way to the word, ‘ _MAX’_

 

“ _Ugh_!” As the machine whirled to life and a strong force was felt between Baekhyun’s legs. He keeled over and clutched the edge of the bed. “What the _fuck_?” It didn’t hurt exactly but it felt like the rubber around his penis was trying to harden and it was forcing his penis straight.

 

Chanyeol sat down in his rolly chair before he spoke. “Every day, twice a day, for three months you’ll be hooked up to this machine for thirty minutes.”

 

“Thirty _minutes_?!” Baekhyun groaned. It was starting to feel painful. “At least turn the fucking setting down!”

 

Chanyeol smirked. “I had planned for us to _gradually_ work ourselves up overtime but for some reason _today_ seemed like the perfect day to just start on the highest setting.” Chanyeol laughed liked he’d said something funny and made no attempt to turn the setting down.

 

Baekhyun was angry now. He jumped off the bed and loomed over Chanyeol. He opened his mouth to say something but just then the door swung open.

 

Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked over to see a very stunned Sehun with another man standing next to him looking just as surprised.

 

“ _Um_ ,” Sehun began to speak but wasn’t sure of what he was looking at.

 

Baekhyun, his ex-sex-slave friend was clutching his brother’s doctors coat with his pants dropped to his thighs and a condom with…wait, are those tubes? Sticking out of it, hooked up to some machine. The scene looked very intimate and oddly kinky

 

Sehun finally found his voice and began to speak. “I wanted to introduce you to my best friend Jongin.” Sehun finally chanced a glance at his friend. “Guys meet Jongin. Jongin I’m happy you finally get to meet my brother and my friend Baekhyun.” Sehun reached over to the door handle attempting to walk out and close it but before it closed all the way he said,

 

“Next time you guys want to do some kinky BDSM shit make sure to lock. The fucking. _Door_.”

 

And with that he slammed the door behind him.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think.


	5. The Filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited...at all.

Baekhyun rolled over and wrapped his arms around the body next to him. 

It was the middle of the night and he couldn’t sleep. 

He nuzzled his face into the crook of the neck of the sleeping man and entangled his legs with his. 

Now he could sleep comfortably. But then a groggy voice pulled him from the lull of sleep. 

“Mm, what are you doing?” 

Baekhyun lifted his head slightly and looked up into the sleepy eyes of his best friend. 

“Nothing,” He nuzzled his head back into the crook of Sehun’s neck. “Go back to sleep.”

Baekhyun felt the body he was wrapped around stiffen and extend as Sehun stretched his limbs before settling his body back in place. He signed and Baekhyun felt a warm hand at the small of his back before it slid up to rest in between his shoulder blades. 

“What’s wrong?” He moved so his head was resting against Sehun's chest and he could feel the vibrations of Sehun’s voice against his cheek. “Baek?”

He smiled. He loved the nickname. He’s never had a nickname before. 

“I was feeling lonely.”

“How could you have felt lonely? We are sleeping right next to each other.”

Baekhyun squeezed his arms around Sehun. He looked up at his friend with a pout. 

Sehun laughed quietly. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“I just want to be close to you.”

“Yeah you’re plenty close right now.” Sehun closed his eyes but Baekhyun continued to stare. 

He ccould hear a loud obnoxious snore fill the room letting him know Jongin was fast asleep on the floor.

Earlier in the day Sehun had snuck into Baekhyun's room at the hospital. 

“I’m busting you outta here!” Sehun had burst into Baekhyun's room suddenly with a loud proclamation. The door swung open and slammed against the wall.   

“Sehun! Jesus, do you have to be so boisterous?”

Jongin had walked in the room soon after Sehun and gently closed the door behind them. 

Sehun ignored him and smiled widely at Baekhyun. “I’m taking you to the movies!”

So Baekhyun found himself sitting between Jongin and Sehun in the movie theater. He’d never been to a movie theater before and he didn’t exactly understand the point of paying money to watch a movie in the large room when he could watch movies for free in his room back at the hospital, but he didn’t complain as he was happy to be away from the hospital at all. 

“When do you take it off?”

Baekhyun gave a sideways glance to Sehun who was whispering at him as loud as he could. 

“Aren’t you ready to take it off? I mean, isn’t it straight already?”

Baekhyun took a fist full of popcorn and stuffed it in his mouth and turned back to look at the giant screen in front of him 

“Sehun,” Jongin hissed. “Leave him alone. Shut up and watch the movie.” 

Jongin took a sip of his large coke before handing it to Baekhyun who struggled to take a sip around all the popcorn he stuffed in his mouth. Jongin shook his head at him and gave a disappointing look. 

“Shhhh!”

The three boys paused in their conversation even Baekhyun had stopped chewing his food for a moment at the sound of the shushing. 

An angry moviegoer turned around and stared at the three boys. Their quiet chatter had begun ever since the movie started distracting and startling the few other people in the theater. 

“Sorry!” Jongin whispered to the angry person looking back at them before quietly giving Sehin a look that read ‘shut the fuck up.’

Sehun crosses his arms and pouted. It’s been a month since Baekhyun started Chanyeol’s experimental treatment for is penis. He was eager to see if any progress had been made. 

“I’ll show you later,” Baekhyun spoke over a mouth full of popcorn and coke. His lips stretched out in an attempt to smile.

“Shhhh!”

Sehun frowned at the man in front of him. “You know what? Iron man dies at the end!”

Jongin leaned over and looked at his friend wide-eyed before his hissed, “Sehun!”

Baekhyun was finally able to swallow his mouth full of popcorn. “Whose Iron Man?”

Both Sehun and Jongin looked at him like he was crazy. “Have you been paying attention to the movie at all?”

“Shhhh!”

“I kept trying to tell you he hasn’t seen any of the Marvel movies. We should have watched all th other Marvel movies first before Avengers Endgame.” Jongin rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat.

“Shhhh!”

Sehun snapped his head at the man in front of them who kept shushing them. 

“Would you shut the fuck up?! We are trying to have a conversation here.” 

Needless to say they were kicked out of the movie theater. 

They snuck into Sehun’s room in his father's mansion. Baekhyun loved the house because it reminded him of the home he used to share with his master. It was large and grand and heavily decorated. 

They stayed up until late and watched Marvel movies (starting with Iron Man) until Jongin had fallen asleep on the floor and Baekhyun's head was bobbing up and down to struggle to stay awake. 

That’s when Sehun ushered him to the bed. “You can sleep here tonight. I’ll take you back in the morning.” 

When Sehun tried to walk away Baekhyun grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards the bed. “Sleep with me.”

Sehun gave him a smirk. “You can’t get enough of me huh?”

“I hate sleeping alone,” Baekhyun confessed. “I’m not used to it.” 

Sehun could tell here was something bothering his friend. Baekhyun never complained about his past he never seemed like a broken man torn up about the sexual abuse of his past. He acted normal for the most part. No one would ever suspect him of being a victim of continuous sexual assault. But there would be times, usually late at night, when Baekhyun would break. He’d cry and whine for his master asking Sehun, “What was really so wrong with my life before?” Sehun never knew how to respond to that. 

“Baek?”

“I miss him,” Baekhyun bit his lip and looked away from Sehun. 

Sehun sighed, “Baek-“

“I know,” he cut Sehun off.  Baekhyun sat up as his lip started to tremble. Sehun followed suit resting a hand on his friend’s back. “You just...don’t understand,” he shook his head. “No one does. I’ve never slept alone before and now I’ve got to sleep by myself every night in that stupid hospital. I hate it.”

Baekhyun bent his legs and rested his chin on his knees. 

Sehun sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at Baekhyun's back warily trying to quickly think of the right words to say. What was he supposed to say? 

“I just wanted to be close to you, to someone.” Sehun nodded at his words. 

Baekhyun life was not normal. Baekhyun told him horror stories of how his master would beat him. Baekhyun told him of how his master would starve him as a means to keep him in shape. One time Baekhyun spent days locked away in a cold seller because he didn’t suck his master off properly or how he’d often whip Baekhyun if he ever tried to masterbate These were just a few of the horror stories that Baekhyun freely shared with his friend. He’d often talk about these things like there was nothing wrong. As if that was normal. 

He’d also speak so kindly of his master. How his master would sometimes give him steak or sweets. Sometimes if Baekhyun was really good he’d be rewarded with a warm bath. Which to Sehun wasn’t a big deal. But he was afforded the option of freely taking baths and showers every day. Baekhyun was under the control of a delusional kidnapper. A bath was a luxury for Baekhyun.

Sehun sighed. Whenever Baekhyun got like this he didn’t know what to say. So he dceided to change the subject. “How’s your ding-a-ling?”

Baekhyun turned to look at him. They stared at each other for a moment and then Baekhyun smiled. 

“You wanna see it?”

“Duh, that’s why I’m asking bro.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes but he let his body fall back on the bed next to Sehun and he pulled his pants down. Sehun stared.

“It looks the same,” Sehun seemed unimpressed. 

Baekhyun laughed. “It’s only been a month. And I’m supposed to meet with your brother a few times a week to get hooked up to the machine,” Baekhyun smiled wide at Sehun. “But I’ve been skipping my sessions.”

“Why’ve you been skipping?”

Baekhyun shrugged and then pulled up his pants. “To piss off your brother.”

Sehun rolled his eyes. “You and him have this weird sexual tension going on,” he let his body settle down next to Baekhyun. “I noticed it since that one time I walked in on him and you with your BDSM shit.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and turned his body away from Sehun, his back facing him. “That was my first session with this condom thing. And there is no tension between us. Your brother is a jerk and I like to piss him off.” 

Sehun laughed and wrapped his arm around Baekhyun. “You love him,” he teased. 

“Is it too much to ask you guys to shut the fuck up?” Jongin’s groggy voice called from the floor. 

Baekhyun laughed. Jongin just grumbled and rolled over in his spot on the floor. 

Sehun was just happy that Baekhyun wasn’t sad and feeling lonely anymore. If Baekhyun needed a cuddle buddy then Sehun would happily cuddle with him. 

 

..._..._..._..._

Chanyeol looked up from his clipboard took a glance around the room. 

Sitting on the bed was his patient, Baekhyun, with a wide and brilliant smile on his face. Standing next to him was his little brother Sehun with an equally bright smile on his face. And standing off behind the bed is little brothers friend, Jongin. He also had a smile on his face albeit a little strained and slightly uncomfortable. 

Chanyeol cleared his throat. 

“Okay, explain to me again why you guys are here?” Chanyeol set his clipboard down on top of the pillows on Baekhyun's bed and sat down on his stool. 

Sehun sighed, “Like I said,” Chanyeol noticed how annoyed his brother sounded. “We are here for moral support!” He grinned at his brother before patting Baekhyun's back so hard that his body jerked forward and he made an ‘umph’ noise. “Right Baeki?”

Baekhyun didn’t seem bothered by the hard clap on his back or the new nickname. He just nodded his head smile never faltering. “Right.”

Chanyeol sighed. “And you?” He nodded his head in the direction of Jongin who immediately looked uncomfortable. 

“Um, yeah moral support.” 

Chanyeol sighed again and picked up his clipboard.

“Okay, Baekhyun do you give me permission to disclose your personal health information in front of your support team over here?” Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun unamused waiting for an answer, although he already knew what the answer would be.

“Abso-fucking-lutly,” Baekhyun responded with the same shit eating grin that was starting to grate on Chanyeol’s nerves. 

“And you don’t mind exposing yourself in front of your friends here?”

Sehun frowned. “It’s nothing I wouldn’t have seen before. Right Baekhyun?” Baekhyun nodded still smiling. “He’s already showed me,” Sehun added.

Chanyeol blinked a few times beginning to question his brothers relationship with his patient.

“You know what?” Chanyeol began. “I don’t even what to know.” He sighed again. “Alright Baekhyun take your pants off.”

Baekhyun hopped off the bed, still smiling, and pulled his pants down around his thighs. Chanyeol got up and grabbed a pair of gloves and began putting them on before sitting back down on his stool. 

As he put his gloves on he began to eye Baekhyun crotch. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. 

“Geeze take a picture Chanyeol,” he looked up and met his brothers angry eyes. Why is he angry? “Do you have to look so hard at it?”

“You’re joking right?” He motioned for Baekhyun to move forward on the bed and tentatively grabbed his penis. “How does it feel?” He asked Baekhyun quietly. He gently moved Baekhyun’s penis around checking for any progress.

“I’m not joking! And be careful! He’s been complaining of pain down there lately.” 

Chanyeol glanced at his brother for a brief moment annoyance flashing across his face. He let his eyes travel to Jongin behind him who gave Chanyeol an uneasy smile. 

He continued to inspect Baekhyun’s penis allowing his face to get a little closer. “Is that true?” 

He kept his voice quiet and gentle when speaking to Baekhyun. The last thing he needed was to make Baekhyun mad when his face was this close to his privates. Baekhyun had a sick sense of humor and if agitated he might do something crazy like shove Chanyeol’s face into his crooked penis. 

For some reason Baekhyun laughed before responding. “It does hurt a bit,” his response was equally as quiet and when Chanyeol looked up Baekhyun’s eyes were soft and his creepy shit eating grin was replaced with a soft expression. He actually looked like a normal kind person instead of the crazed ex-sex slave patient with a snappy attitude and strange sexual humor. In that moment he reminded Chanyeol of when he’d first been admitted in the hospital; when Chanyeol had struggled to explain to the boy with the wide hazel eyes that he wasn’t his new master.

He looked down. 

“Lay back for me.” Chanyeol sat up straight. 

“Don’t boss him around like that!” Baekhyun laughed but obeyed Chanyeol nonetheless.

“Sehun would you shut up!” Chanyeol finally snapped. “I’m trying to conduct an examination here. It would probably go a lot smoother if you weren’t breathing down my fucking neck over bullshit!” 

“I just want to make sure you treat him right! He’s been through a lot already!”

Chanyeol eyed his brother. Sehun’s face was red and his chest was rising and falling rapidly as if he’d just run down the hall and back. 

Sehun opened his mouth to continue yelling at his brother but Baekhyun grabbed his hand and looked up at him from the bed, still laughing. “It’s okay Sehun. Maybe you and Jongin can wait for me outside.” 

At the suggest Jongin, who looked like he wanted to meld into the wall, perked up but Sehun looked skeptical. “Are you sure?”

Chanyeol was confused. His brother had an irrational anger towards him but was so gentle with Baekhyun. This was totally unlike his brother.

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun gave Sehun a sweet smile. “Yeah, it’s cool. I think you guys will kill each other if you don’t leave.”

Sehun nodded his head and made his way to the door with Jongin following but not before glaring at Chanyeol and slamming the door as they left.

Chanyeol stared at the door for a while before looking back at Baekhyun who was smiling at him.

He narrowed his eyes. “You knew that would happen.”

Baekhyun laughed.

“I wanted to ruffle your feathers.”

Chanyeol shook his head. “How long has it been hurting? And how much does it hurt?”

Baekhyun shrugged and stared up at the ceiling when he felt Chanyeol begin to fiddle with his privates. “It only just recently started and it's not that bad. It just feels really uncomfortable with the condom thing on all the time.”

Chanyeol nodded and sighed. Almost no progress has been made. “You’ve got to stop skipping our sessions.” He looked at Baekhyun who kept his eyes staring at the ceiling. “It hurts because it’s not straightening out. It should be a little straighter by now but you keep skipping sessions.”

“It’s not even going to work,’ Baekhyun mumbled. 

“Well it’s not going to work if you keep skipping sessions. That’s for damn sure.” Chanyeol held the base of Baekhyun’s penis with one hand and began unrolling the rubber with the other. “I’m going to take it off,” he mumbled. “You can put it back on in a few hours, so you can have some relief.”

He heard Baekhyun hiss and watched his hands clutch at the sheets beneath him. He initially thought Baekhyun was in pain as he began unrolling the rubber but then he felt the slight swell of Baekhyun’s penis in his hand. He looked up and raised an eyebrow. Baekhyun was still staring at the ceiling although he looked immensely uncomfortable now. 

“I thought you couldn’t get an erection,” he kept his tone soft as he slowly continued unrolling the rubber. “That’s what you told me. That you lost the feeling.” Chanyeol recalled one of their most recent sessions that Baekhyun had actually shown up for. He’d admitted that he couldn’t get an erection.

Baekhyun closed his eyes and nodded. “I can’t. I mean, I couldn’t. I thought I couldn’t.” He sighed when Chanyeol finally got the rubber off.

Chanyeol nodded and stood. He went to the sink in the corner of the room and threw the rubber in the sink before situating himself back on his stool.

He eyed the little half boner that Baekhyun had and looked his patient in the eyes. Baekhyun looked back at him. No shame at all. 

Chanyeol sighed again. “Well this is good I guess. I’m going to touch you again okay? Try not cum on my face.” 

To Chanyeol’s surprise Baekhyun looked positively scandalized. 

“I wouldn’t dare,” Baekhyun pouted.

Chanyeol began to probe Baekhyun’s testicles to see how they were doing. He was happy to see that they were slowly descending now that they’re free of the restriction of his underwear. 

He was curious about Baekhyun's reaction but didn’t say anything more until he’d finished his examination. 

“Okay,” he took off his gloves and stood up. “We’re done.”

Baekhyun sat up but made no attempt to put his pant on. 

Chanyeol grabbed his clipboard. 

“I think we should continue with this procedure but Baekhyun you’ve gotta keep up with your sessions,” he eyed his patient really quick before continuing. “I really don’t care about you and my brother sneaking off doing God knows what but if you keep missing your sessions I’m going to rat you guys out ot my dad.”

Baekhyun pouted and Chanyeol smirked. “Keep the sessions,” Chanyeol added. He walked towards the door. “I’ll come back in a few hours to put the rubber back on. Make sure you’re actually here.”

He opened the door and paused on his way out as his brother and Jongin fell in. Chanyeol rolled his eyes and walked away, “Make sure he keeps his sessions!” 

Sehun quickly picked himself off the floor and scrambled to Baekhyun. “Are you okay? What did he say?” His eyes quickly scanned his face before landing on his crotch. Jongin approached a moment later and his face flushed once he noticed what Sehun was staring at.

“I’m okay,” Baekhyun responded but smirked when he saw where Sehun’s eyes landed. “But your brother gave me a boner.” He made puppy eyes and feigned sadness. “I’m not sure how I feel about that.”

Baekhyun watched his friends face flush with anger. 

“CHANYEOL!”


End file.
